


Rebirth

by AuroraFantasy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-Canon, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraFantasy/pseuds/AuroraFantasy
Summary: Just because you're like this now doesn't mean you were always this way.





	

You wake up dazed with a splitting headache. The ground is hard and your surroundings are dark. You have no memory of who you are, what happened to you, or why you're there. At least, not until you look down at your body. 

You look at all the gashes covering your torso and arms, and it comes back to you -- arrows used to be there. Your finger traces over one; the blood is gone, as is the pain. It's soft and fleshy, but it's also cold.

Your headache gets worse as the holes in your body start closing up on their own. Before they were the only things that felt cold, but now your entire body is running frigid. 

Then you feel it. The deep aching in your shoulders. You go to grasp them, but something isn't right. There's something sprouting from them -- horns? You scream as the hard, bone like substance finally pierces your skin and emerges anew. 

You start noticing that same hard tissue coming over the rest of your body. It's hard not to, when blood is seeping profusely out of your eyes as it replaces your eyelids. 

You stroke your arms, feeling how they've hardened, when your hair starts falling out. In its place, thick, wire-like substitutes penetrate out through the back of your neck.

You haven't stopped screaming since the process began. Your jaw is slowly locking in place, though. Your mouth opens less and less as your lips slowly melt together. It's then that you notice your nose is gone; a realization that, the more you tried to open your mouth, the more it slowly became a part of your upper lip. 

Your mouth is gone by the time this is all processed. You're frantic as you feel your throat lock up, feeling as if a pile of rocks are sitting in it. You try to scream again, and you're surprised when a noise emerges. You don't know where it came from.

You're desperate to breathe. You're anticipating the burns in your lungs from suffocation, only to find it never comes. It then dawns on you. You don't need to breathe anymore.

You look down at the pile of hair and bloodied skin on the ground. Your new skin (if it can be called that) is pristine; smooth, hard, and cool like a rock and littered with small white gems. This is your body now. The transformation is complete. 

Everything for Barian World.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've wanted to write for ages and ages, so I finally got around to it this morning.  
> I think Mizael (and I'm sure the other Barians as well) have a recurring nightmare of the process depicted here. It's something I think of a lot in my domestic hurt/comfort headcanons, but I felt it'd flow a lot better as a stand alone thing.  
> It doesn't help that I'm a raging slut for body horror.


End file.
